


Leo Valdez and Crew Go To Hogwarts

by noyaseeme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Leo Valdez, BAMF Nico, Multi, Nico is gay, Solangelo Week, back off, caleo - Freeform, ginny will have a crush on nico, hermione might have a crush on leo, hot!leo, hot!nico, i like ao3, idk what to tag, jasper - Freeform, jealous!calypso, lalaa, oblivious!leo, oh well, percabeth, sexy!leo, stop pairing him with girls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyaseeme/pseuds/noyaseeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hecate has requested (more like demanded) for Leo Valdez to lead a quest to defend her generation of followers (wizards) and bring them back to the path of the Gods.<br/>In the way Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, Piper, Percy, Jason and Nico meet the Golden Trio, what will they think of each other?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So basically, Nico and Leo are my fav characters so you will see a lot of them as well as many BroTP's (Jasico, Jercy, Drarry, Reynico,Valdrace, Valdangelo, Pipabeth, etc.)<br/>Pls enjoy>>>></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

LEO POV

I blinked. 

Slowly, I began to open my eyes and awaken from my drowsy state, “Where in the name of Hades am I?” 

I was lying down somewhere… in the middle of nowhere. No kidding. Everything was white and never ending. 

I finally snapped out of my daze when a light and airy voice spoke to me, “Leo Valdez, I have been waiting to meet the young defeater of Gaea for a long time. I thought you would be scrawnier, you have had your growth spurt at last. ” “You mean me? Why would you want to meet me? Who and where are you?” I said, ignoring the last statement. “Rise Valdez, look me in the eye. Concentrate and you will find me.”

Rising, I found nothing. Then I rubbed his eyes and tried to remove all the fluff from my head. That was when my ADHD kicked in, after tapping my fingers against my thigh, the scene around me changed. There were trees everywhere. Animals roamed around: squirrels, cats, dogs, birds, etc. It was like Snow White had come from to life in front of me. And hovering behind me like a doll was the main character of the book herself. She was wearing a knee-length traditional Greek dress, her blond hair was in a bun. But that was not what was beautiful about her, it was as if the animals knew her personally like she had a connection with everybody, everything in the world. 

“Lady Hecate,” I announced, bowing respectively (Calypso would kill me if her boyfriend came back as dust).

“Leo Valdez.” She said without bowing but with an equal amount of respect. “I have a quest for you, Leo.”

“Oh, not again,” I whined.

She laughed, “Well I guess so, here’s what it is.”


	2. Chapter 2

NICO POV

Ugh. Just, ugh.

Here I was, having a great dream, but of course, my two cousins just had to ruin it for me!

“Nico. Wake up.” No response.

“NICO! WAKE UP!” No response. 

Percy and Jason shook their heads, “Together.” Then, “NICOOOOO!!! WAKE UP!!!” No response other than a cute grunt and snore from my side. I was awake by then but I didn’t want to get up.

Then they had no choice other than to rip my blanket of me and topple me to the floor. I scowled and looked up to their identical grinning faces. “C’mon Neeks. Our beautiful girlfriends woke us up the same way and since you’re single and hot, we decided to wake you up with our beautiful faces. Chiron called us all to the Big House, you can come in your jammies. See ya!”

I glared at them half-heartedly before following them out.

PIPER POV

We all sat at the Big House, waiting.

Leo was up at the front talking to Chiron in hushed whispers, using A LOT of hand gestures whilst Chiron made faces. Leo was no longer the scrawny kid he used to be. He had   
had his growth spurt and now has some muscles from working at the forge.

Nico wasn’t half bad either. He had put on some weight and was almost as tall as Percy. After practicing in the sun, he had lost the pale feature. His long dark curls contrasting against his white skin, highlighting his beautiful brown/black eyes with his long lashes. Nico was hot. Even the Aphrodite cabin (boys and girls) flirted with him. Will Solace does have the biggest crush on him. I asked him about it once and he said no. He finally came out and accepted who he was, the only negative reaction he got was from the whining girls.

Oh Gods! Don’t think I am attracted to him in that way though! Jason is my first and last love! Just, as a child of Aphrodite, it is my job to notice these things.  
Finally, as the whispers were over, Leo came up in front with a nervous smile on his face. “Well, you all must be curious to why you have been summoned here,” he started, strangely formal, “It is because of a quest.”

Everyone (minus Calypso) groaned.

“I know this is hard to absorb, but, don’t worry because this quest is fun and has very, very little danger involved.”

This perked everyone up.

“Okay… this is what the quest is. Hecate woke me up in my sleep and took me to her domain. It was like Snow White all over again. Anyways, she said that in this world there lived people called Witches and Wizards. Yes, they are real. They call mortals “muggles”. Anyways, the wizarding world is facing some crisis with Lord Voldemort.” People snickered at that. “We have to attend a school for Witchcraft and Wizardry called Hogwarts-” His next words were drowned out by laughter. Nearly everyone but Nico managed to fall off their seats, taking ROFL to a new level with tears streaming down their eyes. “Who names their school out of a pigskin disease?” Asked Percy, roaring. 

Leo smiled then walked towards me, “Pipes, please make them shut up.” I nodded, “SILENCE!” I screamed pouring charms speak into my voice. “Sit down and listen to Leo.” They did so. I smiled satisfactorily, being Leo’s right hand was fun. 

CALYPSO POV

Okay. I admit it.

I was jealous of Piper.

I don’t even know why! She was dating Jason and I was with Leo, who loved me. They were best friends and that was it! Right? 

I know they are really close and all, but just seeing Leo ask Piper to do something and her just smirking and doing it made me jealous.

Anyways! I am Calypso Atlas. Girlfriend of the Destroyer of Gaea. After, Leo came back to Camp, saying corny jokes, Hermes came and made me a demigod. I know! I am ADHD and dyslexic but it was all worth it because of Leo Valdez.

Leo! Right, back to him.

“Okay so, don’t laugh. We are going to Hogwarts (snickers) to find half-bloods. Over there half-bloods is a word for something else so we will call it: Ημίαιμος.” He said in Greek.”

“Hecate said I should be leading this quest. Any objections?” No one objected.

Annabeth raised her hand. “Yes?”

“How shall we fit in? I mean, we don’t have… magic.”

“In fact, we do.” “What do you mean?”

Leo sighed. “All demigods have magic in them, not enough, but we do. Hecate has blessed us. We are very powerful wizards right now, she shall give us our wands.”

Annabeth mouthed ‘Oh’.

Percy raised his hand. “Yes?”

“Dude, why are you being so formal and serious and un-Leo like?”

My boyfriend flushed at that. “Hecate has put some pressure on me, there is something else we need to do other than find demigods. NO questions. Also,” he grinned. “Mr. McShizzle is always Leo-like Percy, don’t worry sweetie, I’m back.” Now it was Percy’s turn to flush. I smiled, Leo is so cute! Percy mumbled something to Annabeth that sounded like, “mph, blue cookies.”

“Hecate will come any moment now.” He said sitting in the place I saved for him. 

He smiled at me and kissed my cheek. “I missed you.”

I touched his nose with mine, “Me too.”

At that exact moment Hecate flashed in.

HECATE POV

I flashed in as all eyes were on me. 

“Well, hello everyone. I am Hecate. Please, do not question my appearance, Mr. Grace.”

He gaped, “You can read my mind?”

 

I smiled, “Only thoughts about me.”

I then turned to Leo, “I need you to distribute these wands between your group. See that each get the right one, I am trusting you, Leo. You may not realize your worth and power. Sure, you have the children of the Big Three with you. But YOU are leading. You have a leader’s spirit, I can see it inside you. Trust yourself, for others trust you.” 

And with that I transported them to the wizard world in a flash.


	3. Sorry :(

Hey, if anyone is reading this sucky story, just want to let you know that I'm ending it because this REALLY poorly written (I wrote it in 4th grade on MS Word and decided to publish it), maybe someday I'll re-write it and publish, but for now, I'm leaving it like this :)


End file.
